Mystoriesmywriting rules
No cyberbullying: Above all the things, cyberbullying is the worst thing and the most important. Cyberbullying isn't funny, it may be funny to you but it's not the person that recieves that bullying. I know that cyberbullying is bad and not only has it been pointed out on TV that cyberbullying is bad but it should also be pointed out here. Most people think it's funny until it happens to them, but I highly discouarge returning words to them. If you are cyberbullied by someone on here please leave me a message on my talk page with their user name and what they said. (I will explore both sides of the arguement, just because you tell me that you didn't tell them anything I can't say so for sure.) #'No rude comments': Rude comments insult someone, making them feel stupid and feel like that they are not good enough. It can also make them think that their stories are not good enough or that their writing is bad and that they shouldn't continue their writing. You do not have the right to discourage someone who has tried so hard, it's the same as cyberbullying and you can be punished by deletion of account for that. #'No insulting or racy stories': Any stories with racial content (i.e. the use of the word "nigger", etc.) will be deleted as a warning. If another story that you make has anything racial or insulting again after the first deletion warning, not only will the second story be deleted but your account will also be deleted, any other stories, racial or not racial by that user, will also be deleted. #'No use of swear words in stories': Young kids read the stories on wiki's and even make their own, so by the use of swear words in stories you are teaching them wrongly. The use of swear words or any words surpassing wiki standards (no use of terms used in gangs or other words that can be used as insults), will be deleted along with the stories it came from, repeat the action again and the same circumstances in Rule Number 3 will be repeated. #'Stories must be age appropiate': By age appropiate the ages must be 1st through 6th grade school appropiate. Anything inappropiate will be deleted along with the user being blocked, any other stories by the same user will also be deleted whether it's appropiate or not. #'No spamming.' #'No use of multiple accounts': Do not make multiple accounts, or use multiple accounts for any purpose. If you'd like one of your accounts blocked so you can make a new one, please message me or one of the admins. #'No editing other user pages': Unless asked by user, you are not allowed to edit other users pages. That includes categorizing pages without permission from them. Admins are allowed to add categories but only that and we are still not allowed to do it without their permission. #'No copying of other users stories': That is very low to be done, if you do it your stories will be deleted and any part of that story will be dedicated to the original author, if you do it again your account will be blocked. Category:More Imformation Category:Helpers Category:Help